


Good Book

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that my book?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Book

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #466 "reading"

“McGee,” said a voice from the dark, and he jumped, nearly smacking his cast-covered right arm into the kitchen doorway.

“Boss,” said McGee. “Sorry, I just… I wanted a glass of water.”

“Easier if you can see,” said Gibbs, and turned on the living room lights.

“Thanks,” said McGee, then paused. “Is that my book?”

Gibbs picked up the battered hardcover copy of _Deep Six_ from the couch beside him. “Read it a couple times now,” he said.

McGee blinked. “Really?”

“It’s good,” said Gibbs, matter-of-factly. “Drink your water and get some sleep, McGee.”

The younger agent smiled. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
